Sacrifice Of Love
by Mrs Byun
Summary: BaekSoo slight BaekYeon. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah namja normal menyukai pancaran mata Kyungsoo yang seolah menghipnotisnya? Baekhyun hanya namja penuh gengsi yang takut dengan anggapan orang lain, sementara Kyungsoo, ia harus menahan pahit ketika Baekhyun menolaknya. Lalu, apa pengorbanan yang Kyungsoo berikan agar ia bisa selamanya bersama Baekhyun?


Title : Sacrifice Of Love.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, and others.

Pairing : BaekSoo slight BaekYeon

Length : One Shot.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

**WARNING! : YAOI. Straight (?) DLDR! TYPO! No Siders! The story is mine!**

**Ini FF BaekSoo dan ada BaekYeonnya meski hanya sedikit. Bagi yang ga suka mending gausah baca dari pada komen tapi komennya gaenak buat di baca. Oke? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Author POV

Baekhyun memandang lekat sosok yeoja manis di depannya.

"Ada apa mencariku Krystal-ssi?"

Krystal tersenyum dengan wajah imutnya. "Bisakah kita kencan nanti malam oppa?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Cup~

Setelah menyetujui ajakan kencan Krystal tadi, Baekhyun langsung mencium pipi yeoja cantik itu sekilas, membuat Krystal tersenyum bahagia.

Tak jauh dari sana ada seorang namja cantik bermata bulat melihat kejadian itu dengan perih yang menjalari seluruh persendian dalam tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku mencintaimu."

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Ia adalah siswa tampan yang di kagumi seluruh murid yeoja di sekolahnya. Ia berbakat karena ia mempunyai suara emas yang mampu membuat semua yeoja terpana akan suaranya. Ia juga pandai memainkan piano dan ia juga adalah ketua klub hapkido di sekolahnya.

Hmm, Byun Baekhyun sedikit playboy. Ia sering berkencan dengan teman-teman yeojanya, tetapi tak pernah sekali-pun ia mempacari salah satunya. Alasannya? Hanya ia tidak tertarik dan merasa bosan dengan tingkah yeoja yang kelewat manja pandanya.

Hey, Baekhyun normal, dan seluruh sekolah tahu akan itu. Mereka juga tahu jika Baekhyun pernah berpacaran dengan sunbae mereka yang bernama Taeyeon yang sudah lulus setahun lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan Taeyeon, Taeyeon mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun begitu saja dan kejadian itu tentu membuat Baekhyun terpuruk. Ia bahkan beberapa kali pergi ke bar dan meminum minuman beralkohol.

Baekhyun mempunyai kedua sahabat yang bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai dan Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua sudah layaknya seperti bodyguard Baekhyun karena kemanapun Baekhyun melangkah mereka berdua pasti berada di belakang Baekhyun.

...

"Baek, ada seorang namja melihatmu terus-terusan." Ucap Kai.

"Huh?"

"Ne, kau lihat saja ke arah sana." Tunjuk Kai pada sosok namja bermata bulat yang duduk di pojok kantin.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah namja itu sejenak dan mereka saling bertatapan dalam beberapa detik.

Tunggu, kenapa Baekhyun merasa terhipnotis dengan mata bulat yang sungguh.. indah itu?

Baekhyun tertawa awkward. "Mungkin dia gay dan dia menyukaiku." Ucapnya acuh seakan tidak perduli.

"Isshh menjijikan." Ucap Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam.

** Sacrifice Of Love **

"Serahkan uangmu." Ucap Yongguk sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Kyungsoo.

"Ta..tapi aku tak punya uang sunbae."

"Ck, pembohong."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke tembok dan mencekik leher Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih tak mau memberikan uangmu padaku? Kau mau kubuat babak belur atau-"

..

"Atau apa Yongguk-ssi?"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Yongguk menoleh ke asal suara dan mata mereka berdua sama-sama membulat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang dan menyela ucapan Yongguk.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika kekuatan itu bukan untuk menyakiti orang lain? Untuk apa jika kau mengikuti hapkido tapi kau salah menggunakan nya? Gunakanlah untuk sesuatu yang berguna atau untuk membantu orang lain bukan untuk mencelakai orang lain."

"B..Baekhyun-ssi."

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau kau mau ku laporkan pada Sehun? Kau tahu kan Sehun adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sini?"

Dengan wajah yang masam Yongguk langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang dagu Kyungsoo yang tertunduk.

"Gwenchana? Apa dia sempat memukulmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya karena malu. Baiklah, siapa yang tak malu jika di tolong oleh orang yang kau cintai?

"Gwenchana Baekhyun sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman menawannya.

DEG!

Baekhyun berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi ketika ia melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah seorang namja?

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ketus.

"Kau ini lemah sekali! Masa hanya seperti itu saja kau tak bisa melawan? Kau itu namja atau bukan sih?"

Senyuman Kyungsoo yang tadinya merekah menjadi pudar. Angan-angannya yang tadi terbang tinggi sekarang serasa seperti di hempaskan dengan kerasnya.

"Kau ini namja, jadi harus bisa menjaga diri. Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga yeojachingumu nanti jika kau lemah seperti ini huh?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sendu.

"Baekhyun sunbae menyukai yeoja, bukan namja. Baekhyun sunbae itu normal, dia tak seperti ku. Aku.. Gay. Haahh Kyungsoo, menyedihkan sekali nasibmu sih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun membuka lokernya dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat kotak makan entah dari siapa sudah berada di sana.

Uhm, ini sebenarnya sudah sedikit lama. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu Baekhyun menemukan kotak bekal setiap hari di dalam lokernya. Menunya pun berbeda-beda dan masakannya sangat enak. Baekhyun sedikit berfikir. Apa orang yang memberinya ini tak rugi harus membeli kotak makan terus menerus?

Baekhyun membuka tutup bekal itu lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati bulgogi menjadi lauknya hari ini.

"Uwahh mashita. Siapapun yang membuat ini untukku setiap hari, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya yang berbunyi dan ia melihat id peneleponnya. "Taeyeon noona" begitulah yang tertulis di sana.

"Cih, mau apa yeoja ini meneleponku?"

** Sacrifice Of Love **

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terlonjat kaget ketika Sehun memanggil namanya begitu keras di samping telinganya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tuli eoh?"

"Hehehe. Habisnya kau melamun terus sedari tadi. Kau memikirkan apa sih?"

Baekhyun langsung tergagap seketika. "Ti..tidak, aku tak memikirkan apa-apa."

Sehun meninju bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan bohong kau. Ah aku tahu, jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan Krystal ya? Kau kan semalam berkencan dengannya. Ah apa kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Ya! Kau ini pervert sekali sih!"

Sehun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan bentuk bibir Kyungsoo yang seperti hati? Oh demi Tuhan kau itu normal Baek. Tapi kenapa ketika kau melihat Kyungsoo terutama melihat bibirnya kau merasakan gemuruh aneh di dadamu? Kenapa rasanya sama seperti kau bertemu dengan Taeyeon pertama kali?

"Astaga, aku normal." Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat Kyungsoo berada di kedai es krim. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Su..Sunbae?"

"Annyeong."

"K..Kenapa sunbae bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Wae? Kau tak senang aku ada di sini?"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng. "Ani bukan maksudku-"

"Ah sudah lupakan saja." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku sedang berkencan dengan Sulli, dan aku meninggalkan nya di dalam toko baju di sana. Huh, aku malas sekali berkencan dengannya. Ia terlalu banyak maunya dan terus menyeretku ke tempat-temapt yang tidak kusukai."

Kyungsoo sukses terdiam. Satu fakta bahwa Baekhyun sedang berkencan dengan Sulli sukses membuat hati Kyungsoo perih.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam?"

"A..ani."

Baekhyun tertawa dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ini umur berapa sih? Makan es krim saja kau tak bisa."

DEG!

Kyungsoo sukses membulatkan matanya di kala jemari Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Nah, kini sudah bersih." Ucap Baekhyun agak kikuk.

Kyungsoo memegang sudut bibirnya yang baru saja di sentuh Baekhyun. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini, tadi aku sudah melihat Sulli keluar dari toko itu, ia pasti sedang mencariku sekarang dan aku sama sekali tidak mau melanjutkan kencan kami."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya terpaku dan membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

***

Baekhyun mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan mobilnya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi kau sudah mau menemaniku menghindar dari setan cilik itu, hehe."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis. "Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Aku maish dulu sunbae."

Kyungsoo berbalik, namun Baekhyun menghentikan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan dalam sepersekidan detik satu kecupan sudah mendarat di kening Kyungsoo.

"A..aku pergi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun si pelaku pengecupan tadi dengan cepat.

Sementara Kyungsoo?

Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Ia sekarang merasa berada di dunia lain. Ia hanya terpaku di depan gerbang rumahnya sementara mobil Baekhyun sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyun, menciumku?"

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan Kai dan Sehun yang dengan setia mengekorinya dari belakang. Dan di pertengahan jalan ia dari jauh sudah melihat Kyungsoo dan jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan karena ia telah lancang mencium kening Kyungsoo kemarin.

Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo memberitahukan hal itu kepada yang lain? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Mereka pasti akan berfikir jika Baekhyun itu gay, padahal siapapun tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah namja.. straight?

"Sunbae."

Baekhyun langsung melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia sudah melatih ini dari kemarin sore sampai tadi pagi. Melatih apa? Tentu saja melatih mengungkapkan perasannya pada Baekhyun.

"A..ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Bicara saja."

"A..aku.. hmm, aku.. aku menyukaimu sunbae."

DEG!

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di koridor langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Sehun yang berada di belakang Baekhyun hanya bisa saling memandang. Terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Mwo? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa gugup sekarang. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Kyungsoo menyukainya? Apa Kyungsoo gila mengakui semua ini di depan orang banyak?

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun sunbae, dan ini untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memberikan sekotak bekal pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengar beberapa cibiran untuk Kyungsoo yang mengatai Kyungsoo itu gay menjijikan dan pantas mati. Jujur saja Baekhyun kesal setengah mati mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin mempersulit keadaan.

"Neo michiseo?! Apa kau tak salah mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku? Sadarkah dengan apa gendermu sekarang Kyungsoo? Kau namja dan aku namja, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku hah? Aku tidak gay sepertimu, aku masih menyukai yeoja. Kau.. hanya gay menjijikan! Jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu lagi di depanku Kyungsoo! Aku muak melihatmu." _"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae."_

Brak~

Kyungsoo sukses membekap mulutnya agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar. Baru saja, Baekhyun mengatakan jika dirinya hanya gay menjijikan dan membanting bekal yang sudah Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya.

Ketika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin mati rasanya.

"Pabo, bagaimana mungkin kau mengira Baekhyun menyukaimu hanya karena ia mencium keningmu kemarin Kyungsoo, kau sungguh bodoh.. hiks.." Isak Kyungsoo.

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun sibuk memutar-mutar ponselnya di tangan. Dalam hati sungguh merasa bersalah karena terlah mempermalukan Kyungsoo. Jika boleh jujur, ia melakukan semua ini karena gengsi.

Baekhyun hanya belum terlalu siap jika oirang-orang mencibirnya jika ia itu gay. Ia hanya terlalu gensi untuk mengakui perasannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku."

Drrttt..Ddrttt..

Baekhyun melihat ke arah ponselnya. "Taeyeon noona calling"

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Aku sedang di rumah, ada apa?"

"..."

"Mwo? Menjemputmu di bandara? Memangnya kekasihmu itu kemana eoh?" sidir Baekhyun.

"..."

"Arasso, kau tunggulah di sana."

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Tangan kiri Baekhyun menggeret koper besar milik Taeyeon sementara tangan kananya di peluk erat oleh Taeyeon, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membiarkan itu saja.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartemen di daerah myeongdong. Antarkan aku ne Baekkie."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Kini ia dan Taeyeon sudah sampai di sebelah mobil Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau melepas tanganku? Aku tak mungkin bisa menyetir jika begini."

Taeyeon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Kau masih tidak banyak berubah." Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil Baekhyun.

***

"Jadi kekasih brengsekmu itu meninggalkanmu dengan yeoja lain huh?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada di dalam apartemen Taeyeon.

"Ne, begitulah."

"Mungkin kau kena karma." Ucap Baekhyun acuh.

Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Aku tahu dan aku sungguh menyesal sekarang." Taeyeon memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menghadapkan ka arahnya. "Baekkie, maukah kau kembali denganku?"

DEG!

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun sedang menguap di kantin. Tidak selera dengan jjangmyun yang berada di depannya kali ini.

Tiba-tiba seluruh siswa berbicara heboh dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Begitupun dengan Kai dan Sehun yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun masih tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengaduk jjangmyunnya.

"Taeyeon sunbae-nim datang."

Adukan Baekhyun langsung berhenti dan ia segera menengok ke arah Kai dan Sehun meminta penjelasan dan mereka berdua menggerakan dagu mereka ke arah samping. Baekhyun menurutinya dan sudah ada Taeyeon dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Noona."

Dengan cepat Taeyeon menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan memeluk tangan Baekhyun seperti kemarin saat di bandara, membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin mulai menyoraki mereka.

Seluruh siswa?

Sepertinya tidak juga.. Ada seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kajja, aku ingin bicara." Ajak Taeyeon.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan dan mata Baekhyun tak sengaja menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Jantung Baekhyun langsung terasa sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Noona."

Chu~

Taeyeon membelalakan matanya, tepat di saat Baekhyun memanggilnya, Baekhyun langsung mencium tepat di bibirnya. Membuat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Taeyeon. Dan jangan lupakan suara seluruh siswa yang menyoraki mereka.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun masih terus melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan ia juga bisa melihat air mata keluar dari mata Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Ini kulakukan demi kebaikan kita berdua."_

** Sacrifice Of Love **

"Baek, kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Kai bingung.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Tadi Taeyeon noona memintaku untuk menjawab pernyataannya kemarin dan aku menolaknya dan ini hadiah darinya. Haha. Tenaganya kuat juga."

Kai berdecak. "Aku tak mengerti denganmu. Jika kau memang tak ingin menerimanya lagi kenapa kau menciumnya dan membuat sekolah heboh? Apa kau gila?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan ia sungguh terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo sukses terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia hanya ingin menangis ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau menangis seharian?"

"apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau senang jika aku menderita? Kau juga sengaja kan mencium Taeyeon sunbae di depanku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku bersalah, tapi kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar lagi. Aku-hmmphh."

Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Kyungsopo. Hanya ini, hanya ini cara yang di pikirkan Baekhyun agar Kyungsoo diam.

"Kenapa kau emnciumku hah? Setelah kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gay menjijikan sekarang kau malah menciumku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pipinya.

Baekhyun menangkup pipi Kyungsoo lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berbicara dan kumohon jangan menyela." Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sungguh meminta maaf dengan kelakuanku selama ini Kyungsoo-ya, aku tahu perkataan dan perbuatanku pasti menyakiti hatimu. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku melakukan semua ini untuk kita. Kau tahu bukan jika hubungan sesama namja pasti akan di pandang sebelah mata. Kita pasti akan di kucilkan dan aku tak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. Kau dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku Byun Baekhyun mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

DEG!

"A..apa?"

"Masih kurang jelaskah kata-kataku tadi? Aku mencintaimu, kau dengar?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya kuat. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku memintamu dengan sangat untuk melupakan perasanmu padaku. Kita tidak bisa menjalani suatu hubungan Kyungsoo-ya. Aku namja dan kau juga namja, namja dan namja tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama. Maafkan aku, aku juga akan mulai melupakanmu. Kita harus berjuang dan kita harus hidup normal. Anggap saja ini semua adalah kesalahan dalam hidup kita ara?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun mengecup kening Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik dan itu membuat air mata Kyungsoo tak berhenti mengalir.

"Uljima, jebal. Lupakanlah aku Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

"Setelah mengatakan cinta padaku kau langsung mengatakan agar aku melupakanmu begitu? Hiks.. kau sungguh jahat Baekhyun. Aku tak berjanji aku bisa melupakanmu tapi aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Baekhyun. Tak apa, yang penting aku tahu jika.. kau juga mencfintaiku."

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun tak fokus mendengar penjelasan Choi sonsaengnim. Ia sudah satu minggu tak melihat Kyungsoo dmanapun. Jinjja, ia merasa sangat khawatir sekarang.

Apakah aku merasa menyesal Byun Baekhyun?

***

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Masalahnya sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Baekhyun datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dan selalu saja tidak ada orang.

"Aissh jinjja, kemana anak itu? Kenapa hobinya membuat orang khawatir saja."

"Jogiyo, apa kau mencari Kyungsoo?" tanya seorang ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ne, apa ahjumma tahu kemana ia pergi?"

"Hmm, aku tidak begitu tahu. Tapi seminggu sebelumnya aku pernah melihat Kyungsoo membawa keluar koper dari dalam rumah. Begitu aku bertanya ia mau pergi kemana ia hanya tersenyum dan ia berkata..

...

"_aku akan pergi cukup jauh dan mulai menjalani takdir baru. Ah ya ajhumma, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Jika ada seseorang yang mencariku bisa kau beritahukan ia satu hal? Tolong beritahukan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.. teramat sangat mencintainya."_

...

Begitu, ia berkata begitu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak.

"Kamsahamnida ajhumma."

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya. Kuharap dimanapun kau berada sekarang, kuharap kau akan tahu jika aku juga sangat mencintaimu."_

** Sacrifice Of Love **

"Ne eomma, aku akan pulang sekarang, sekarang aku sedang menyetir. Aku-"

Tin..tin..

Baekhyun membelalak ketika sebuah truk besar sudah berada di depannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia membanting setir ke arah kanan. Namun terlambat, truk itu sudah menghantam mobil Baekhyun dan membuat mobil itu berguling-guling.

BRUAAGGHHH!

Eomma Baekhyun terkejut mendengar bunyi keras itu. Seketika rasa khawatir langsung menyergap.

"Baekhyun! Apa itu sayang? Baekhyun? Baekhyun anakku!"

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Appa, eomma, hyung Baekhyun –Baekbeom-, bahkan Kai dan juga Sehun sedang gelisah menanti dokter yang masih menangani Baekhyun.

Eomma Baekhyun bahkan terisak parah dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia menganggap jika Baekhyun kecelakaan adalah salahnya.

Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa saling memandang resah menanti bagaimana nasip Baekhyun sahabat seperjuangan mereka.

Cklek~

Semua langsung mengerubuni dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Secara keseluruhan pasien Byun mengalami gegar otak ringan. Ia juga mengalami patah tulang tangan, kaki, dan rusuk, dan untungnya patahan tulang rusuk itu tak mengenai bagian vitalnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih koma dan saya tidak bisa menentukan kapan ia akan bangun."

Eomma Baekhyun semakin terisak histeris dan appa Baekhyun serta hyung Baekhyun hanya bisa menenangkan eomma Baekhyun sementara Sehun dan Kai juga mulai meneteskan air mata.

** Sacrifice Of Love **

_**Dua tahun kemudian...**_

Seorang yeoja melihat penampilannya di cermin. Ia memiliki paras yang sangat cantik juga mata yang indah.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Byun Baekhyun."

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun masih saja duduk terbengong di kamar rawatnya. Baekhyun koma selama dua tahun dan baru saja lima hari yang lalu Baekhyun sadar dari komanya. Meski ia mengalami gegar otak ringan, ia masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat keluarganya dan teman-temannya.

Tulangnya yang patah kini telah tumbuh lagi selama dua tahun ia koma.

Baekhyun menyesal. Meyesal karena apa? Ia menyesal kenapa ia tak lupa ingatan saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Jadi ia tidak perlu mengingat Kyungsoo lagi kan? Tak perlu bertanya bagaimana keadaan namja itu, apa ia sudah makan, apa ia hidup dengan layak, apa ia sudah menemukan pengganti Baekhyun. Semua itu sukses membuat kepala Baekhyun hampir pecah.

Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan ucapan eommanya.

...

"_Kyungsoo nugu?"_

"_huh?"_

"_Kau tahu? Ketika kau pertama kali menggerakan tanganmu kau bahkan melirihkan nama Kyungsoo. Siapa dia? Apa dia calon menantuku?"_

...

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga merindukanku eoh?"

** Sacrifice Of Love **

Baekhyun sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang Baekhyun bahkan sedang terduduk di taman.

"kau dimana eoh?"

...

"Mencariku?"

DEG!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan ia melihat sesosok yeoja cantik yang.. uhm, mirip dengan Kyungsoo?

"Kau.."

Greb~

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sukses terdiam ketika yeoja di depannya memeluknya. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo ini mengetahui namanya dan bagaimana bisa ia begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia saudara kembar Kyungsoo?

Yeoja itu melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau bingung eoh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo yang mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

DEG!

"Ta..Tapi Kyungsoo kan-"

"Namja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku jika namja dan namja tidak bisa bersama karena mereka tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama."

Baekhyun langsung melotot tajam. Tolong jangan bilang jika Kyungsoo..

"Kau.. operasi ganti kelamin?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "ini adalah bentuk pengorbanan cintaku untukmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku rela berubah sepenuh nya menjadi yeoja agar aku tetap bisa selamanya bersamamu. Agar tidak ada orang yang memandang kita sebelah mata. Ini semua ku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Ia sungguh terharu. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta yang di punya Kyungsoo untuknya? Kyungsoo bahkan rela merubah dirinya.

"Ya, neo pabbo-ya?"

"Ne, aku memang bodoh. Dan seorang Do Kyungsoo rela menjadi yang paling bodoh untuk Byun Baekhyun, namja yang begitu ia cintai."

Chu~

Dengan segera Baekhyun mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Meluapkan semua emosinya, meluapkan semua kerinduan Baekhyun yang teramat sangat terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi Kyungsoo."

"Ne Baekhyun, aku berjanji."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pun tahu Baekhyun, aku juga mencintaimu."

Ya, bukankah Tuhan punya rencananya sendiri? Tuhan memang melukiskan takdir yang sangat indah untuk kita dan Kyungsoo juga membuktikan betapa besar rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun.

Ini semua hanya menjurus pada satu kaat dan satu makna..

Cinta.

**END!**

**Kyaaaa! FF pertama BaekSoo selesai juga! Kkk.**

**Bagaimanakah komentar kalian wahai readers-nim? **

**Aku meminta maaf untuk Kyungsoo stan yang sudah menistakan Kyungsoo di sini. Ini hanya sekedar FF oke? Kalo buat Yongguk... aku gatau, soalnya nama itu terlintas begitu saja. Kkk. Mungkin karena wajahnya menyeramkan (?)**

**Dan kalo kalian adalah readers yang baik, silahkan RCL yang banyak ne ^^**

**Sudah itu saja, aku menunggu Kritik dan saran kalian. Kamsahamnidaaaaa ^^**


End file.
